


A Few Months

by Revieloutionne



Category: Cabaret (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally lied to Brian, and she's not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Months

She'd done it. She didn't quite know how, but she'd managed to keep herself from ruining Brian's life. He was gone now, safe from her stupid decisions. He'd find someone who would be able to _keep_ him as happy as Sally thought she'd made him (for a while). And even though _she_ didn't give a whit about politics, she knew that Brian was extremely bothered by something-or-other happening in Germany. In and of itself, that wasn't reason enough to get him to leave, but it made her feel better about it.

She'd have to go pick up the fur coat from backstage after she performed tonight. It might be a tiny reminder of things she didn't quite want to think of right now, but it _was_ a simply _marvelous_ coat. A bit bulky, too. Good for hiding the first of the weight she was probably going to be putting on soon. (And why in the world did she decide to do _that_? She still wasn't sure, but once that decision had been made, there really wasn't any choice but to push Brian away, for his sake. She could see too much of herself in him when he though about their baby. (Son?) It didn't suit him.)

The Emcee was having her perform "Cabaret" tonight. Sally was beginning to loathe his mocking sense of irony. Still, she knew she'd have to perform the hell out of it tonight, and of everything else she'd be performing for the next few months. After that, she was due, and she needed all the money she could get (She'd put a few marks down on _that_ number coming up "oddly frequently" in the next few months, too, if she had them to spare).

If she could find a way to convince herself that it weren't so God-damned _silly_ , she'd name the baby Brian if it were a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to keep Sally IC here, but she may be a bit tweaked. It's a bit unavoidable, though, because how could I write a Cabaret fic from the prompt "son" about anything else but this? Also, this ismy first fic _ever_ (why did I convince myself to do this?), so any and all concrit is quite appreciated. (Spoilers, if spoilers still exist for a movie from 1979.)


End file.
